Ámame
by Ringox
Summary: Una invitación de su hermano, lleva a Shun a un inevitable encuentro con el amor de su vida, a vivir cada una de las situaciones que tanto temió vivir y afrontar esos miedos que le alejaron de esa persona por la que suspira día a día. HxS
1. Mis recuerdos de tí parte 1

**Ámame**

**Mis recuerdos de ti (Parte 1)**

Estaba llegando la primavera, las lluvias eran cada vez más sorpresivas e impredecibles y en el reporte meteorológico, sólo hablaban de las fuertes nevadas en los Alpes y el vertiginoso descenso de la temperatura. Shun corrió refugiándose bajo la capucha de su impermeable justo cuando el reloj de la catedral daba las 20:00 hrs en punto. El tren que lo llevaría desde Berna a Roma partiría a las 20:10 hrs, y ya casi era tiempo de abordar según le indicaban las manecillas del reloj. Había comprando un ticket hacía ya varios días por que pronto sería el aniversario de matrimonio de su hermano Ikki con la bella Esmeralda. Llevaban casados un par de años muy felices y querían festejar, rememorando la fecha en que se habían jurado amor eterno, con todos sus amigos más queridos de testigo.

Recordaba aquel día, cuando la sonrisa del peliazul era radiante y luminosa, lucía tan apuesto con su esmoquin negro y sus ojos chispeantes, que sintió una leve envidia de su felicidad. Lo había abrazado con fuerza y en ese instante juraba que sus corazones habían palpitado al mismo tiempo.

"_Ya sabrás lo maravilloso que es el amor, cuando conozcas a esa person__a" le había susurrado al oído "Y en ese momento, promete que podré abrasarte de la misma forma en que lo hago ahora"._

"_Lo prometo__ ikki, que seas muy feliz" Había sido su respuesta mientras su mirada se perdía en la primorosa Esmeralda, que dando vueltas lucía su vestido blanco de velo abultado, a un rubio vestido de esmoquin, que la ayudaba a danzar sujetándola gentilmente de una de sus manos._

_Su hermano se separó de él para ir en busca de su amada, y la separación le causó una sensación de frío terrible. De una ausencia que le calaba muy profundo y le hacía vibrar, quizás de miedo._

"_Shun… Shun, ¿No son la pareja ideal?" Le había dicho Shiryu acercándole una copa de champagne. El sólo miró como Ikki besaba la mano tan blanca de la chica para luego ayudarla a subir a una tarima, desde donde arrogaría su ramo de flores. _

_Las chicas se habían arremolinado a su alrededor… entre ellas Saori, Mino, Sunrei, Eris, Hilda y su pequeña y hermosa hermana… Fler. Recordaba como la cara de Seiya lucía descompuesta ante las bromas de sus amigos… "¿Cuál de todas tendría el ramo y el corazón del castaño?"… él sólo deseaba que ninguna, podía verlo en sus ojos café oscuro tan profundos, él estaba enamorado ya de otra persona, de la misma forma en que él lo estaba también. _

"_¡Fler… que afortunada!" Había escuchado el gritó de Mino a lo lejos y el barullo que se había formado alrededor de la ganadora, el alboroto a penas logró distraerlo de los movimientos que aquel ser tan apuesto realizaba acercándose a la jovencita._

"_Parece que los siguientes, serán Hyoga y Fler" Sonrió con ternura su amigo, bebiendo tranquilamente de su copa, mientras un latido brusco y desconsiderado remecía el corazón del peliverde. "Al parecer está fascinado con ella" había sonreído Shiryu a su lado sin sospechar el daño que esas palabras le causaban. ¿Su corazón se había rasgado?_

_No recordaba nada más con claridad después de eso. Algunos recuerdos de ver a su hermano abordar un auto con su ahora esposa y alejarse entre aplausos y lluvia de arroz. El después caminó tras las huellas en el asfalto, mientras todos se dirigían a la fiesta ofrecida en honor a los ahora esposos, él no podía dejar de observar la esquina por donde el auto unas cuadras más allá, había desaparecido. _

"_Qué seas muy feliz Ikki… que seas todo lo feliz que yo nunca seré"._

-¡Señor!… ¿Va a subir al tren? – Le sacó de sus pensamientos una muchacha.

-Sí, estaba distraído – Se disculpó el peliverde y abordó la maquina sacudiendo de las solapas de su impermeable las gotas tupidas de lluvia.

Dejó su pequeño bolso de mano sobre la repisa del tren. Era un largo viaje hasta la casa de su hermano, pero de todas formas, no pensaba quedarse más que para el evento. Había decidido que estar cerca de él, de esa persona tan inalcanzable, era aún más doloroso que tratar de olvidarlo a lo lejos, y por eso llevaba una vida errante, en busca del alivio en su corazón, lejos de cualquier noticia que le causara aún más malestar.

Llevaba ya en Berna casi medio año, trabajando en la restauración del palacio de la Chillona. No había ido precisamente huyendo, no, los palacios y los castillos eran su pasión y en especial, las leyendas que estos guardaban en sus viejos muros. El quería rescatarlas todas, por que se sentía menos solo, menos diferente y mucho más humano.

Sacó de su bolsillo la carta de su hermano, sentándose en la butaca del compartimiento. Observó con mirada nostálgica la letra desordenada y apurada, las manchas de tinta al azar que ahora humedecidas por la lluvia, parecían distorsionarse de forma macabra. Seguro escribió muchas de esas misivas antes y probablemente la suya fue la última de todas. No porque no lo quisiera, si no porque confiaba en él. Sabía que no tenía que preocuparse de enviarle una nota con caligrafía perfecta, entre ellos se perdonaban esos detalles superfluos. Percibía en la intensidad de los trazos, que sin duda Ikki le había escrito a él con mucha más pasión que a los demás. Apretó la carta en sus manos, seguramente Hyoga había recibido su propia invitación… ¿Asistiría? ó ¿Se disculparía enviando un sutil arreglo de rosas rojas?

La lluvia fuera comenzó a caer más fuerte y el sonido de las alargadas gotas rozándose entre si y estrellándose en el piso, cubrió casi por completo la alarma de que pronto el tren se pondría en marcha.

_-¿Seiya? ¿Eres __tú? – Preguntó con felicidad el menor._

_-Sí, Ikki me dio tu número ¿Cómo va todo en Paris?_

_-¡Genial!, no te imaginas la de cosas que he visto._

_-__¡¡Que envidia me dan tu y Hyoga!! El otro que de piloto en las líneas aéreas de Siberia y tú recorriendo prácticamente toda Europa – Shun supo que ese era el momento preciso, podía preguntarle al castaño por su amigo ruso, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo sin parecer desmedidamente interesado? Sabía que su tono de voz no guardaba reservas cuando era ese nombre el que armaban los sonidos. Entre sus dudas, el momento pasó, repentinamente hablaban de la prensa, de lo que pasaba en la política del Japón actual, era increíble como el castaño se había interiorizado tanto en el tema. _

_-¡Cuídate Shun, espero verte pron__to! - Esa fue la despedida, contestó con apañamiento, sin querer terminar, con la ilusión de encontrar otro momento en que su pregunta quedara bien… "¿Está Hyoga saliendo con alguien?"... de cualquier forma, sonaba demasiado comprometedor y pronto la línea quedó desocupada._

Dudas como esa le abordaban a menudo, le daban tantas ganas de preguntarles a sus viejos amigos por él, por si ya estaba decididamente de noviazgo con Fler o si quizás ya hasta se habían casado. Pero siempre llegaba a la sabia conclusión de que "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente" y por lo tanto, prefería no saber con quien compartía su vida él… la única persona que le había robado el corazón sin siquiera proponérselo, porque no podía culparlo, él se enamoró sin provocación alguna, sin excusa, sin razón… simplemente lo había mirado un día a los ojos y lo deseó, como jamás nunca había deseado algo en la vida, tanto así… que desde aquel momento, no volvió a ser feliz.

Muchas veces meditó si era una obsesión, pero al pasar el tiempo, había comprobado que sus sentimientos eran demasiado profundos para serlo, demasiado cálidos y angustiosos, si eso que sentía no era amor, entonces el amor no existía.

El tren se puso en marcha con un movimiento brusco, miró por la ventana el atardecer opaco debido al clima. Había preferido viajar de noche para dormir en el camino y no sentirlo tan pesado, pero no tenía sueño. Llevaba ya un tiempo trabajando en la restauración del castillo Chillón en Berna, Suiza y pretendía pasar allí, debido a los pormenores, unos meses más. La sorpresiva invitación de Ikki, con sólo unas semanas de anticipación, lo había pillado muy desprevenido, pero aún así logró agendar un viaje hasta Japón, para reencontrarse con él en esta fecha tan importante, pero estaba agotado y sin embargo, no tenía una pizca de sueño.

Su primer viaje fuera de Japón, había sido un mes después del regreso de Ikki y Esmeralda de su luna de miel. Recordaba cuan duro había sido ese tiempo, mientras comprendía que ya no podría correr en las noches a los brazos morenos y fuertes cuando estuviera triste, ni sentir su apoyo cada vez que un problema se presentaba. No era que no quisiera la felicidad para él, su querido hermano… es sólo que le dolía demasiado perder el protagonismo, saber que su corazón latía por alguien más que él y su propio corazón se detenía en desesperanza y soledad.

Se removió en su puesto, mientras una chica entraba a su compartimiento y le ofrecía la cena. Se sirvió gran parte del menú, con la intención de probar de todo y distraerse, pero entre los postres, un Mouse de chocolate, lo regresó a sus ya torturantes pensamientos.

_-¿Tu lo preparaste? – Decía impresionado Hyoga al tiempo que tomaba una porción y la servía en su plato._

_-Sí, lo__ he hecho esta tarde mientras mi hermano arreglaba el desagüe – Sonrió acercándole la bandeja a Seiya que no desviaba su vista del televisor._

_-Shun, cuando salgas de la universidad ¿Has pensado en ir a España o Italia? Hay muchas ruinas allí, estoy seguro de que tendrías mucho trabajo – Preguntó Seiya mirando un documental en la televisión._

_-Yo también creo lo mismo – Intervino el rubio – A veces me da envidia tu carrera._

_-No lo sé, nunca lo había pensado realmente, aquí en Japón hay muchos lugares que necesitan restauración y conocimientos arqueológicos, yo he pensado en quedarme aquí – Contestó mirando intensamente a Hyoga que le prestaba más atención que el castaño._

_-Lo que es yo, creo que apenas termine, me iré a Rusia, he leído que necesitan pilotos allí, la carrera no es muy popular entre los rusos en estos tiempos – Se acercó la cucharada a su boca y miró con los ojos brillantes al menor – ¡Está delicioso!_

_-Gracias…- Le dijo admirando su expresión de placer al devorar otra cucharada de Mouse. Buscó un lugar donde sentarse y llevó distraídamente una porción a su boca, en ese momento la cucharilla de Hyoga había chocado levemente con sus dientes, ocasionando un sonido seco y apetitoso que erizó la piel del peliverde. "Lo hice especialmente para ti, por favor, no te vayas a Rusia" suplicó en sus pensamientos._

Dio un pequeño saltito cuando la muchacha abandonaba su compartimiento y lo dejaba otra vez a solas. Tomó una cuchara brillantemente pulida y probó el postre. No le supo realmente muy dulce, probablemente no porque no lo fuera, si no porque en su boca se había instalado un sabor tan amargo que le quitó el apetito.

_-Esmeralda tiene los ojos más hermosos que jamás he visto – Dijo Ikki en medio de la película, cuando una muchacha sonreía a la cámara juntando las pupilas a modo de mueca graciosa. Su traje de baño era de un calipso fuerte__ casi encandilador y jalaba a Hilda de un brazo para que ella también saludara, más el objetivo se mantuvo en la rubia, apenas se mostró el brazo de la otra chica._

_-__¡Miren a Hyoga, que imbécil! - Se reía Seiya cuando la toma iba directo al rubio que se preparaba por tiempo exagerado para lanzarse de clavado a la piscina – ¡Por dios!, ni que el trampolín estuviera a metros de altura – Se burlaba el otro._

_-Que yo sepa nunca te tiraste siquiera una sola vez – Se defendió el rubio ante las burlas de todos. La cámara captó justo el momento en que se lanzaba provocando que chorritos de agua salpicaran a un grupo que tomaba sol en la orilla. Entre esas personas estaba Fler, con su cabello recogido en una cola alta y su bañador tan provocador y sexy. La muchacha se quejó con voz fingida, a Shun se le revolvieron las tripas al escucharla. Al instante el rubio salió de la alberca con el bañador ajustado a su piel, húmedo y sumamente erótico. Su corazón latió fuerte al verlo en las imágenes. Ese día había estado estudiando con sus compañeros y no estuvo cuando todos se juntaron a pasar el rato, tenía que conformarse con las tomas filmadas._

_-¡Hey hey! Ruso, esa te tiene ganas – Le decía animadamente Shiryu alentado en su vocabulario por una cerveza extra y pasando por sobre el audio de la grabación._

_-No sé que le vio a este – Decía Ikki mientras le pasaba a su hermano el plato con las papas fritas._

_En la imagen Hyoga tomaba en brazos a Fler y se lanzaba con ella al agua, cuando salieron a la superficie, ella estaba atada a su cuello y la imagen cambió repentinamente a una donde se veía llegar a Saori con Habu y Mino cargando más cervezas. _

-¿Quiere una manta señor? – Le preguntó la auxiliar con amabilidad.

-Sí, por favor – Se levantó y recibió un paquete sellado con mantas dentro y una pequeña almohada, sin duda estaba subiendo la temperatura a medida que se alejaban de Suiza, pero esto no significaba que ya hubiera dejado de hacer frío, en especial por la noche. Cuando ella abandonó el cubículo, las acomodó en su asiento para estar más cómodo y arropado. Intentaría dormir hasta la mañana. Se recostó inquieto, removiéndose incesablemente de un lado a otro sin poder apartar ese último recuerdo de su mente. Hyoga, su Hyoga… siempre tan lejos y tan distante.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora?

¿En que lugar comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos… en que brazos­?

¿Se acordaría de vez en cuando de él?

La marcha constante del tren lo arrulló con un particular hipnotismo y al menos, por algunas horas, dejó de pensar en aquellos recuerdos punzantes y simplemente soñó.

_**Continuará...**_


	2. Mis recuerdos de tí Parte 2

Mis recuerdos de ti (Parte 2)

**Mis recuerdos de ti (Parte 2****)**

_-¡Shun… cuídate mucho y diviértete! - Le dijo Hyoga__, golpeando suavemente en su hombro y luego estrechando su mano con aquella firmeza tan sensual que caracterizaba al rubio. Esa seguridad arrolladora y tan cruel que le cautivaba. _

_-Tu igual… Hyoga – Fue su respuesta, temblorosa, adolorida, al borde del llanto y tan endemoniadamente dulce que le arrancó una sonrisa tierna. Él se iba finalmente a Rusia y se llevaba con él sus ilusiones, sus tontas fantasías, su humanidad solitaria y necesitada de su amor. Parecía que era una cáscara vacía, seca y amarga._

Despertó acongojado en medio de la oscuridad. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventanilla del compartimiento alumbrando intermitentemente su rostro. Contó cada uno de los inmensos postes que alcanzaba ver pasar desde su posición en el asiento, tendido con las piernas enroscadas, cubierto por esas mantas de lanilla delgadas que seguramente a nadie calentaban. Se incorporó algo aturdido, había soñado con él otra vez y ahora sentía unas ganas de llorar incontrolables. Volvía a sentirse tan pequeñito y estúpido, iluso… tan frágil.

¿Por qué no le había dicho nada?... fácil, sabía la respuesta. Hyoga no sentía nada por él, nada más que esa amistad que compartía con todos sus amigos. No podía quejarse, el ruso era un buen amigo, leal, siempre presente, dispuesto a ayudar o apoyar a cualquiera que necesitara ayuda, la amistad que el brindaba era incondicional, pero insuficiente para sus deseos.

Buscó en su bolso de mano un frasco de pastillas. Las llevaba para poder dormir en los viajes largos. No recordaba exactamente cuando había dejado de disfrutar de los paisajes en tren, ni cuando comenzó a necesitar de los fármacos para conciliar el sueño. Alguna vez Ikki dijo que eso, era el principio del fin. Esperaba que fuera otra de sus exageraciones.

_-Te lo digo Shiryu, tomas una de esas bebidas y ya no las puedes dejar – Murmuraba cabreado el peliazul caminando de un lado a otro._

_-Son para animarte, no las tomamos a diario, tenemos examen mañana, sólo es por eso – Rió el pelinegro codeando a Hyoga a su lado. _

_Shun, que leía un libro de historia, miró las latas de bebida energética con curiosidad._

_-¿Quieres probar? – Sonrió el rubio ofreciéndole de su lata. _

_-No se te ocurra Shun – Amenazó Ikki molesto guardando los informes que antes revisaba en su portafolio – Ahora son bebidas energéticas, después fármacos y luego drogas… es el principio del fin._

_Y ahí estaba otra vez… esa maldita atracción… En esa época, no sabía que era amor lo que sentía, no sabía que estaba totalmente enamorado como un imbécil, pero ese resto de bebida que brillaba en el borde metálico, le supo condenadamente provocativa. Y deseó beber, beber del mismo lugar donde aquellos labios habían bebido, seguramente mezclando restos de saliva con bebida masajeando con su lengua caliente._

_-Sólo para saber como sabe – Se disculpó el menor y arrebató la lata de la mano del ruso, empinándola directamente a su boca, dejando escurrir su lengua por el rededor sin que los demás lo notaran._

_-Maldición Shun – Se quejó el peliazul saliendo de la sala, ante las risitas divertidas de sus amigos. _

_-Buena ¿Verdad? – Preguntó el chino bebiendo lo que quedaba de su lata._

_-Sí – Contestó el peliverde, regresando la lata a su dueño y tratando de saber si ese contacto, podía considerarse un beso indirecto. Su primer beso._

-¡Diablos! – Se quejó molesto, mirando de un lado a otro las esquinas del pequeño cubículo – Parece que no hay forma en que pueda pegar ojo esta noche.

Se acurrucó otra vez en el puesto y trató de pensar en otra cosa. Los trabajos que debía retomar cuando terminará el festejo de Ikki, las citas que tenía agendada con algunas autoridades para la inauguración de la restauración, fechas oficiales de eventos culturales y una reserva a unas termas donde iría con sus compañeros de trabajo a divertirse y celebrar el termino de un nuevo proyecto.

Por un momento pareció estar libre de sus pensamientos, libre de ese pequeño tormento del día a día que era llevar un amor no correspondido a cuestas. Sin embargo, bastó un pequeño relajo en sus pensamientos para que aquella visión se apoderada de todo.

_-Y tu Hyoga, si te obligaran a estar con un chico ¿A quien escogerías? – Preguntó el peliazul divertido con el tema._

_-Sí, contesta, ¡A__nda! –Le animaba Seiya con una cerveza en la mano. El corazón de Shun se había puesto a latir tan rápido que necesito dejar su propio vaso sobre la mesa, no fuera que lo volteara en un arrebato de ansiedad._

_-Bueno, si tuviera que escoger a un chico, digamos que tendría que ser… bueno… como tu hermano, Ikki – Contestó el rubio carcajeándose ante la cara molesta del otro._

_-Estas frito entonces, Shun jamás te escogería a ti de tener que estar con un chico – Dijo con seguridad, tratando de buscar en la mirada del menor una confirmación - ¿Verdad Shun?_

_-Cierto – Tartamudeó apurando la cerveza por su garganta._

_-Pero en serio, sería como Shun, es que eres bonito – Le dijo mirándolo y provocándole un sonrojo inmediato._

_-Parece declaración – Reía Seiya palmeando al rubio._

_-¿Y que dices tu Shun? – Le animó el pelilargo chino - ¿A quién escogerías de tener que estar con un hombre?_

_-A nadie – Contestó ruborizado, sabiendo que era una gran mentira negra y asquerosa, incluso creyó sentir olor a podrido mientras la decía._

_-¡Qué aburrido! – Se quejó el castaño – Yo escogería a Beckham._

_-Lo que pasa es que mi hermano si es hombre, no como ustedes, bola de maricas –_

-¡Por dios! Quiero dormir – Murmuró en la soledad del cubículo – Ya no quiero pensar más… por favor.

Se incorporó una vez más, el tiempo estaba pasando muy lento, demasiado. Sus recuerdos parecían haberse amontonado en su cerebro para venir todos juntos a la vez a atormentarle. ¿Qué haría al ver a Hyoga si asistía?

No podía predecir los sentimientos que tendría, el tiempo entre la última vez que lo vio y el ahora, podía haber mitigado en parte esas emociones tan violentas, pero sospechaba que ese miedo tan grande al reencuentro, sólo era prueba de que lo amaba tanto como hace años atrás.

¿Qué pasaría si él decidiera decirle todo lo que por tanto tiempo se había guardado? Todo lo que había ocultado, todas esas veces que deseó tocarlo, besarlo, pertenecerle. ¿Qué diría?

¿Qué respondería a todo eso?

Era demasiado surrealista siquiera imaginarlo.

Hyoga quedando atónito ante sus palabras, Hyoga mirándolo con lástima, acercando su mano para desordenar su cabello y sonreírle con compasión, diciéndole que ya se le pasaría, que estaba confuso, que él, no podía ofrecer más que su amistad.

-¡Maldición! Hyoga eres un estúpido ¿Qué te crees? ¿La gran cosa? ¡No lo eres!, date con una piedra en el pecho que alguien como yo, se fije en ti – Gritó en el compartimiento con desesperación, para luego morderse el labio con molestia y acurrucarse nuevamente en el duro asiento, apretando con mayor fuerza la manta.

-¡Muchos quieren tenerme!... no sabes nada – Se quejó dejando escapar algo de su frustración en insultos. Insultar al amor de su vida, era bastante terapéutico.

Y ¿Por qué no?... nunca lo había pensado así, pero… ya que le era inevitable pensar en él, ¿Por qué no odiarle con la misma intensidad con que lo amaba?... la respuesta era lógica, si le odiara tanto como le amaba, Hyoga estaría muerto, cortadito en muchos trozos y enterrado en diferentes sitios para que su alma nunca descansara en paz. Eso si lo odiara, claro…

Se dio un par de vueltas más incomodo y adolorido.

No podía odiarlo, por que no se puede escoger. Suspiró derrotado.

Pero si se lo encontraba, odiarlo o más bien, fingir que lo odiaba, podía ser un buen método para mantenerlo lejos y así, no tener que estar muriendo de deseo al estar cerca de él. Sólo era una fiesta, y él era un chico ocupado, su hermano entendería si marchaba pronto, tenía que entenderle… tenía que huir de allí, escapar antes de que los demás lo notaran. Sabía que esta vez no podría ocultar su ansiedad, por eso, en el preciso instante en que Ikki y Esmeralda hicieran el brindis, él les desearía muchos años más de felicidad y partiría… huyendo, corriendo, escapando, difuminándose entre los invitados, esparciéndose entre la población del mundo… desintegrándose y convirtiéndose por fin en lo que hace mucho tiempo venía convirtiéndose…

… un infeliz, un desgraciado… un chico sin amor, tan solo y triste, tan apagado y seco, tan enamorado y desdichado… todo lo que era por amarlo.

-¡Ha… Hyoga! Si supieras como te amo, como quiero estar cerca de ti, aunque sea como antes… sólo observándote.- Pero nunca lo sabría, porque él jamás sería tan estúpido de decirlo, de dejarse de esa forma tan tonta al descubierto. ¿Para qué? Para que el otro tomara su corazón y lo doblara como un papel sucio, regresándoselo, porque ni siquiera le gustaban los hombres.

-¡Maldición! – ¿Por qué tenía que estar enamorado de un hombre?

Un rayo de luz iluminó el compartimiento pegándole justo en las pestañas. Se enderezó consternado y desorientado, parpadeando confuso. En algún momento había caído rendido por el sueño y se había despertado de día. Se estiró lo más que pudo y salió del compartimiento hasta el baño para mojarse la cara. Se miró en el espejillo con fastidio.

-¡Luces fatal! – Se dijo a su reflejo, que le devolvía una mirada cansada y escondida en una leve hinchazón de sus ojos. Se los restregó con fuerza y una de sus largas pestañas fue a dar directo en el globo ocular.

-¡Ouch!

_-Déjame a mí, pero abre el ojo, así no puedo ver – Decía Hyoga sujetando las manos del peliverde tratando de evitar así que se cubriera el rostro con ellas._

_-¡Me duele! – Se quejaba lagrimeando continuamente._

_-Si no me dejas mirar, no sabré que es – Le dijo algo molesto el rubio y Shun, como cada vez que él le pedía algo, obedeció. Abrió con cuidado su ojo, para finalmente dejarlo completamente abierto, aguantando el dolor – Es una pestaña, y es muy larga, está cruzada justo al medio._

_-¡Ho no! – Exclamó con pánico el menor, tratando de regresar sus manos hasta su rostro._

_-Trata de empujarla con el párpado hasta el lagrimal – Le dijo el rubio con seriedad. Shun lo hizo hasta que al final, la pestaña asomó un extremo fuera del ojo. Hyoga acercó su dedo y la atrapó con cuidado, retirándola por fin - ¡Ya está!_

_-No me lo puedo creer – Se quejó el peliverde – Creí que me tendrían que quitar el ojo, sentía como si tuviera una estaca – Hyoga sonrió y se quedó con la pestaña en su dedo, mientras el peliverde se lavaba el rostro y sonreía con alivio._

_-Estoy seguro de que una estaca duele muchísimo más, pero esta pestaña es jodidamente larga – Shun se secó el rostro, mientras su amigo se iba riendo. "Pestañas jodidamente largas" repitió para si mismo. _

-¡Ha! Jodida pestaña – Se dijo aguantando un leve sollozo – Desearía quitarme este amor así de fácil.

Salió del baño disculpándose con los otros pasajeros que esperaban fuera por entrar. Regresó hasta su compartimiento y buscó el número al que tenía que llamar para avisarle a su hermano que ya había llegado. Al momento entró una auxiliar con el desayuno.

Cando finalmente quedaban 10 minutos para llegar a la estación, Shun comprendió que la noche en realidad, había sido bastante corta. Justo en ese momento desearía no estar llegando, no estaba listo para reencontrarse ni siquiera con su querido Niisan. ¿Qué haría? Tenía tanto miedo y un presentimiento le decía que Hyoga, su perfecto Hyoga estaría allí, que lo vería una vez más, que sabría todo de él en el último tiempo. Quizás cosas que no quería saber, que no podría soportar, que lo lastimarían aún más.

¿Se podía sentir más dolor? ¿Más sufrimiento?... Sí, siempre se puede ser más infeliz, siempre.

Aquellos 10 minutos pasaron. Shun descendió en la estación y caminó aturdido hasta un centro telefónico. Compró una tarjeta para llamar y marcó erróneamente el número de Ikki un par de veces. Finalmente alguien contestó…

-¿Sí? – Preguntó una voz que le erizó todos y cada uno de los pelitos del cuerpo, una voz que era inconfundible para él, una voz que estaba grabada en su corazón de forma tan nítida como su aroma, su imagen y tantos robados y fugases tactos…


	3. ¿Dónde puedo comprar un blindaje?

¿Dónde puedo comprar un blindaje para este corazón

**¿Dónde puedo comprar un blindaje para este corazón?**

-¿Está Ikki? - Preguntó como si quien le atendía al teléfono fuera un desconocido, valiéndose de que tanto tiempo distanciados, hubiera provocado en el otro ciertas trazas de amnesia, aunque para él fuera imposible olvidar hasta esos más pequeños detalles, como reconocer su voz al instante.

-¿Shun?... ¿Eres tú? – Indagó Hyoga del otro lado de la línea, con tono dudoso e inseguro, el peliverde sintió la imperiosa necesidad de cortar inmediatamente, pero era estúpido, si ya él le había reconocido, entonces no tenía sentido.

-He… sí, soy yo… - Respondió fingiendo que no sabía aún quien era su interlocutor.

-Soy yo, Hyoga – Le informó con particular alegría el otro – Ikki, me ha dicho que llamarías y me ha pedido que te espere - ¿Necesitas que te recoja? No tardo nada en llegar, hay una nueva autopista que tiene una salida al terminal de trenes – Le dijo con entusiasmo que sobrecogió el corazón del pequeño.

El menor apretó el auricular con fuerza. ¿Cómo si quiera pensó que su amigo le había reconocido tan sólo por estar de alguna forma en sus recuerdos? Era evidente que su perspicacia se debía a que su Niisan ya le había prevenido respecto a su llamada. Es que definitivamente es inevitable tener esperanzas cuando estás enamorado, aunque sepas que sólo sufres más. Finalmente y luego de un rato de silencio, respondió.

-Hyoga, que gusto escucharte – Carcajeó a continuación con nerviosismo, provocando en el otro un evidente rechazo debido a su tardanza al responder.

-Sí, sí… mira ¡Te recogeré, espérame 20 minutos! – Le dijo esta vez sin su tono alegre y casi como dándole una orden lo que provocó en él una inexplicable sensación de ira.

-No, no quiero esperar, tomaré un taxi – Contestó con su voz imperativa que usaba con los empleados a su cargo y con toda su determinación, colgó.

Suspiró ahogado, la camisa le estaba estrangulando y la jaló con desesperación buscando sitio donde sentarse. Lo había hecho. Había dado el primer paso a la distancia, sabía que Hyoga era de las personas, que siempre son amables y esperan por lo tanto lo mismo de los demás. Su actitud si bien no había sido planeada, fue oportuna para los planes que maquinó en su viaje. ¿Pero, que tan buen plan puede ser uno que tramas de noche, bajo el efecto de pastillas de dormir, con frío en un asiento duro y recordando, recordando, recordando…?

-Da igual, estoy tan jodido que un poquito más no se notará – Se rió de si mismo y con letargo se levantó para tomar su equipaje y buscar un taxi.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado, en el instante se acercó un auxiliar y le llevó su bolso al maletero del vehículo. El peliverde abordó atrás y esperó a que el taxista se pusiera en marcha.

-¿A dónde señor? – Le preguntó el hombre con un tono de voz bastante apagado.

-Aquí, por favor – Se inclinó hacia delante y le pasó un papel con la dirección mientras su vista se distraía en la fotografía de una mujer pegada junto al espejo.

-Muy bien – Mientras partían Shun se recargó hacia atrás notando como le crujían los huesos. Se trató de estirar y de alongar lo más posible, el asiento era blandito y cómodo, pero… había hablado con Hyoga, después de todo ese tiempo había hablado con él y se comportó como un estúpido, pero ese era el plan, ser descortés con él, no dejarle pasar ninguna flecha asesina con las que lo acribillaba tan sólo mirándolo. No esta vez, ahora que llegara a la mansión, le dejaría muy claro su desprecio, su intolerancia, su odio.

-¿Tiene novia? – Le preguntó el taxista sorpresivamente, quizás desde hace rato, sólo que él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Procesó la pregunta y temió que el hombre estuviera quizás flirteando con él.

-Sí, la tengo – Dijo desinteresadamente.

-Entonces cuídela, ¡Ámela como si no hubiera un mañana! – Susurró el hombre con dolor, Shun se removió incomodo.

-Estar con la mujer que amas, es la única razón que tiene un hombre para vivir, sino, la vida no sirve, no sirve amigo – Le dijo mirando levemente hacia atrás buscando sus ojos.

-¡Por dios! ¡Mire el camino! – Gritó horrorizado el menor mientras unos bocinazos de otros autos e insultos le llovían al conductor.

-Discúlpeme, mire, ya hemos llegado – Le dijo tratando de calmar al pasajero que estaba pálido del susto – No le cobraré el viaje – Le dijo con tono de disculpa – Y por favor…- Le suplicó mientras el peliverde bajaba rápidamente del auto y daba la vuelta para sacar su bolso – No haga usted una queja, verá… hace tan poco, mi novia me dejó y yo… aún no estoy nada bien… ¿Entiende? Me quiero morir todos los días y sé que… los hombres no llo…-

-Por favor, de verdad… no soy la persona más indicada para dar consejos de amor – Trató de detenerlo.

-Lo sé, no quiero un consejo, sólo quiero estar seguro de que un chico tan apuesto y con toda su vida por delante como usted, no cometerá los mismo errores que yo, errores tan… crueles, tan…-

-Tengo que irme, tenga suerte – Se despidió el menor con un nudo en la garganta, casi a punto de llorar, sus ojos reventando por derramarse en una cascada de dolor. – Dios mío, no me lo puedo creer – Tosió angustiado, tratando de reponerse mientras el taxi desaparecía por la calle – No me lo puedo creer… si yo, tengo que vivir así… mierda – Caminó casi arrastrando el bolso hasta la entrada y justo ahí, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de felicidad, estaba Ikki.

-Nii-san… - Habló sin poder retener el llanto y corriendo a esos brazos morenos que seguramente su ángel de la guarda, puso en su camino, justo cuando sentía que se diluiría en la acera, fusionándose con el concreto para que todos lo pisotearan.

-Otouto… - Susurró el peliazul en su hombro – Ya estás aquí…- Le murmuraba en el oído – Te he extrañado tanto.

-Y yo a ti, y yo a ti – Contestó llorando por fin, bramando entre sus brazos cálidos, mientras la gente que pasaba por la vereda les miraba intrigada – Apretó con sus manos la espalda de Ikki, con tanta fuerza que asustó al mayor.

-Shun, tenemos tanto de que hablar, tengo tanto que decirte y… escúchame – Le levantó el mentón para que le mirara a los ojos, a esas pupilas azul oscuro que brillaban por aquellas lágrimas que amenazaban por caer – Voy a ser padre – Le dijo ensanchando sus labios en una sonrisa casi distorsionada que jamás le había visto antes.

-¿Padre? – Interrogó asombrado – Vas a tener un hijo… pero cuando, ¿Cómo?... no es posible ¿Por qué?

-¿No es genial? – Le dijo con emoción – Pero es un secreto, eres la primera persona en saberlo, le he dicho a Esmeralda que quería tu fueras el primero… Shun, no sabes lo feliz que estoy, voy a tener un bebé con la mujer que amo y mi querido hermano, está aquí conmigo… por favor, prométeme que te quedarás hasta que nazca – Le asaltó encontrándose con el rostro lloroso de su querido Shun.

- Padre… - Repitió con angustia – Es, es maravilloso – Contestó dejando escapar un gemido de dolor… se atragantó con su llanto, hipando como si fuera un bebé abandonado por su madre – Es maravilloso – Repitió tratando de convencerse de ello, de que para su Ikki, la felicidad estaba escrita y para él… quedaban sólo restos de un amor filial que poco a poco se veía obligado a compartir… cada vez tenía menos y él cada vez necesitaba más… - Hyo-ga – Gimió apretándose más a su hermano.

-Él aún no lo sabe, llegó tan sólo ayer y no quiero que nadie se entere hasta la cena – Contestó recuperándose de su emoción el peliazul – Esmeralda quiere que tomemos una foto justo cuando todos estén sorprendidos – Rió divertido – Tienes que fingir que no sabes nada ¿He?

-Claro – Asintió secándose las lágrimas, el susto que sintió al darse cuenta que había dicho el nombre de Hyoga logró calmar ese llanto que amenazaba con matarlo por deshidratación – No te preocupes Niisan, de mi boca no saldrá nada – Le sonrió de modo cómplice.

-Vamos adentro, tienes que conocer mi nueva casa, tenemos un cuarto para el bebe y todo, aún no sabemos que será, Esmeralda quiere que sea sorpresa, pero yo estoy seguro será un chico – Le hablaba sin parar el moreno, Shun se daba cuenta de que le había extrañado mucho y también se daba cuenta de que le necesitaba, que esto no se trataba de él y su amor patéticamente no correspondido, sino de Ikki, de su felicidad, de su sobrino que venía en camino. Estaba bien, al menos, él era feliz y eso… le daba alivio a su corazón tan herido.

Entraron a la casa, Ikki cargando el bolso del menor y señalándole cada detalle de esta.

-No sabía que era tu casa, es decir, que la estabas comprando – Dijo con tristeza disimulada.

-Bueno, un bebe tiene que nacer en una casa ¿No? – Le codeó las costillas mientras le señalaba su mayor adquisición - ¿Te gusta?

-Un plasma tamaño dinosaurio – Sonrió el peliverde nada impresionado, los aparatos electrónicos no eran precisamente su pasión, si no todo lo contrario. Era increíble como en todo Ikki y él, eran diferentes, los gustos, la sexualidad, los hobbys, la personalidad… la felicidad.

-Sí, y ahí, sentadote donde justamente le dije que no lo hiciera, el pato volador – Gruñó el mayor acercándose a una cabellera rubia que se veía desde atrás de un enorme sillón – Salte de ahí, pelmazo – Le gritó jalándolo de la camiseta.

-Hey, hey… que a los invitados hay que atenderlos bien – Respondió riéndose.

-¿Por qué no has ido a recoger a Shun? – Le reclamó quitándole el vaso de bebida y dejándolo en un lugar seguro.

En ese momento, Shun estaba paralizado, la sangre había dejado de irrigarse a su cerebro y las extremidades poco a poco se le entumecían. ¿Qué tenía que decir ahora que tenía al rubio en frente? Encima el bastardo estaba más bueno que nunca. ¿Es que había crecido de porte?... el maldito quizás se operó las piernas para crecer… y esa boca ¿Siempre la había tenido así? ¿Tan desgraciadamente erótica?... sí, siempre, y ese corte de cabello le quedaba fenomenal… quizás porque le dejaba ver más ese rostro tan hermoso, tan perfecto… sí, le dejaban ver aún más esos ojos celestes que le estaban mirando directamente con… molestia… suspiró forzadamente, para encontrar fuerzas de decir lo que tenía que decir.

-Yo no he llamado del terminal al llegar, quería darte… una sorpresa – Le dijo a Ikki con las rodillas temblando y con una esquina de su corazón desmoronándose sobre sus entrañas.

-Pues ha sido una sorpresa maravillosa Shuni, espérame aquí y descansa, iré por algo de comer – Le sonrió desapareciendo rumbo a la cocina para atender al seguramente destruido menor por tan largo viaje en tren sin notar la obvia tensión que dejó entre ambos.

-¿No has sido tú él que llamó hace un rato? Me ha parecido que sí – Le preguntó el rubio tomando el control remoto y encendiendo la TV sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Da… igual – Contestó aún sin moverse, sintiendo como el corazón le palpitaba descontrolado.

-Da-igual… - Repitió como si hubiera escuchado una frase en un idioma que no conocía y cuyo significado fuera un misterio para él – De acuerdo – Consintió con un tono casi alegre, volteando a la pantalla y sin mirarlo otra vez con despreocupación.

Shun se obligó a caminar por donde Ikki desapareciera momentos antes, tenía que encontrar un lugar privado lo antes posible, por que quería simplemente vomitar todo ese dolor que le quemaba como lava hirviente.

Su idea había sido demasiado estúpida… pero claro que sí, la pensó en el peor de los momentos y ahora, no tenía nada… ni siquiera esa amistad que le dejó en el pasado algunos momentos dulces.

- mmm – Gimió sin poder retener más los sollozos, entrando de sopetón a lo que gracias a dios era el baño – MMMM- Y ahora ni siquiera podía hablar, nada… sus dientes estaban tan apretados y su garganta dolía ferozmente.

"Estar con la mujer que ama, es la única razón que tiene un hombre para vivir"

-¿Y si amo un hombre y si ese hombre es Hyoga?... – Preguntó logrando respirar una vez más apretándose el pecho con las manos, cerca de su corazón - ¿Sigue siendo ese amor la única razón para vivir?...

Esperó en silencio por una respuesta que sabía nadie le daría y una vez más, siendo su propio confidente y su único consejero… respondió su propia pregunta.

-No… entonces no tengo razón para vivir… "Tú nunca sabrás como te amo, tú nunca me vas a amar y yo siempre buscaré la forma de dejar de amarte… aunque sea sólo para comprender luego que es imposible"


	4. Perdido

Perdido

**Perdido **

Dejó corre el agua del lavamanos por un largo rato. El chorro chocaba estrepitosamente en la losa celeste salpicándole con gotas frescas, heladas y tan parecidas en violencia a sus lágrimas, que no podía diferenciarlas unas de otras.

Sabía que necesitaba recuperar la compostura, acababa de llegar y ya estaba destrozado como una frágil copa de cristal en medio de un terremoto. ¿Qué podía esperar para el resto de la semana? Quería irse ya de una buena vez de ese lugar.

"Ikki, sé que me necesitas, que quieres que esté a tu lado, pero no puedo, no puedo si él está aquí. No estoy preparado para verlo y compartir con él como antes, para enfrentar estos sentimientos que en estos años no han hecho más que crecer y crecer… ¿Cómo podrías tu entender esto que está aquí en mi pecho Ikki?… Si pudiera decírtelo…".

_Toc, Toc_

Escuchó que golpeaban a la puerta. Inmediatamente se puso en alerta, seguramente su hermano al regresar se había extrañado de no encontrarle en la sala junto a Hyoga y ahora le buscaba.

Se miró en el espejo asustado, sus ojos estaban levemente hinchados y rojizos. Se lavó la cara con efusión y decidió que algo le inventaría si notaba que había estado llorando, pero al quitar el seguro y mirar afuera se encontró con quien no esperaba, Hyoga, que molesto lo miraba intensamente.

-Shun… ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó con un tono bastante neutro que hizo temblar al menor incómodo y avergonzado.

-Sí… - Contestó mirándolo fijamente, sin atreverse a desviar la vista y ofenderlo más con ello de lo que ya lo había hecho antes.

-No me parece que sea así, estás muy raro. No sé porque no has querido que te recoja en el terminal, ni sé porque le has mentido a Ikki sobre eso. No me voy a meter en tus asuntos, pero no quiero que estemos así… en malos términos ¿Me entiendes?

-Yo-yo tampoco quiero eso – Sonrió con una mueca dolorosa y distorsionada, era difícil gesticular aquella expresión cuando lo que quería era gritarle que estaba cada vez, jodidamente más bueno y que lo amaba – Lo que me pasó… es algo que no entenderías y discúlpame por haberte involucrado – Terminó, sabiendo que lo mejor era mantener la distancia, estar en buenos términos con él sólo le causaría más dolor y de cualquier forma, la distancia era la única salida que tenía para no terminar confesando su más oscuro secreto.

-Sí, bueno, todos tenemos nuestros días – Suspiró el rubio – Regresa a la sala y cuéntame que has hecho en estos años, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – Contestó viendo como el rubio desaparecía por el corredor. Aquello había sido demasiado sorpresivo. El caso era que, seguramente había adivinado que estaba llorando, porque habría que ser imbécil para no notarlo. Cuando una persona llora, el rubor que acude a las mejillas es absolutamente diferente al de la vergüenza o al del calor. El rostro se mancha tan profundamente en rojo, que pareciera llorar sangre por cada poro, los ojos se dilatan tan desbordadamente en lágrimas, que pasa un buen tiempo antes de que vuelvan a ser como antes, y sus ojos, sus ojos en particular, eran tan acusadores de sus sentimientos que no quedaba duda que Hyoga, había comprendido que estaba llorando.

¿Era por eso que le habría tratado amable aún cuando él se había comportado tan estúpidamente?... Conocía a Hyoga, lo conocía tan bien que si él hubiese sido más villano y cínico, hubiera conseguido que le abrazara y le consolara apretado a su pecho, quizás hubiera conseguido también alguna caricia…

Hyoga era así, era el tipo de persona que no deja a alguien triste desamparado, que jamás dejaría a alguien sufrir por su culpa, no, eso jamás, él conocía mejor que todos el dolor de una perdida, la desolación del abandono, de la soledad…. Él jamás dejaría que otro sintiera dolor a solas, podría consolar a las almas más heridas del mundo… y entregarles su calor, su amistad hasta sanarlas.

¿Qué haría realmente su rubio, si supiera que él sufría por su amor? ¿Por no poder estar a su lado?... ¿Por saber que jamás probaría un beso labio a labio con esa boca tan hechizante? Incluso amaba cada uno de sus blancos dientes. Su lengua atesorada… que entre palabras divisaba con anhelo, con necesidad, el aliento que moría por atrapar profundamente mientras jugaba a besarle el rostro en su imaginación.

Por fin había dejado de llorar. Toda esa ficción si bien era utópica, al menos servía para controlar la desesperación. Y Sabía que aún cuando él rubio fuera buen amigo, no entregaría un falso amor por lástima, ante todo… siempre estarían sus principios, siempre.

Se miró al espejo nuevamente. Lucía cansado y agotado. Pero al menos a ello, podía culpar a su viaje en tren y lo poco que había dormido en aquel asiento duro y que jamás llegó a parecerle en lo más mínimo acogedor.

Se arregló la ropa y después de inhalar llenando sus pulmones completamente, abandonó el cuarto de baño dirección al salón. Cuando llegó, el rubio estaba en el mismo sofá de antes, cambiando canales sin interés. Shun se sentó en el sofá contiguo en silencio. La conversación acordada… nunca inició.

No pasó mucho para que Ikki regresara con una charola en las manos donde llevaba jugo y un emparedado gigante para el menor, que tenía de todo para alimentarlo bien después de lo que supuso fue un viaje destrozador.

-Shun, no quiero que tomes esto a mal y no es porque pase a llevar tu opinión, pero esta casa es grande y he dejado un cuarto para ti… Espera, no pongas esa cara Y tu Hyoga no te rías… Es para cuando vengas, siempre que quieras, pues… te puedes quedar siempre y si quieres vivir un tiempo con nosotros… - Terminaba de decir angustiado el peliazul.

-No creo que sea buena idea vivir en la misma casa con una pareja, además, Esmeralda no lo tomaría nada bien – Sonrió el peliverde relajándose un poco al ver como el rubio se reía animadamente.

"_Esa sonrisa tan hermosa_"

-Por mi no hay problema, prefiero que estés aquí a vivir con Ikki todo el día preguntándose si estás bien – Interrumpió Esmeralda entrando a casa acompañada de Saori y un montón de bolsas.

-¡Cariño! ¡No hagas tanta fuerza! – Se alarmó el moreno levantándose enseguida a quitar las bolsas de su joven esposa ante la mirada divertida de todos, era impresionante lo tierno que era Ikki con su amada chica.

-¡No exageres! – Le susurró ella sin que esto pasara desapercibido por el peliverde, que sabía muy bien a que se debía la sobre preocupación de su hermano por la chica y su futuro hijo - ¿Has llegado bien? – Le preguntó al menor mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Sí, gracias – Respondió mientras bebía de su jugo. Miró disimuladamente a la muchacha y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, le hizo saber con los ojos que estaba en conocimiento de su futuro sobrino. Esmeralda se sonrojó y la mano del peliverde le acarició los nudillos gentilmente mientras ella sonreía emocionada.

Ikki desapareció nuevamente de la sala con los paquetes y Saori se sentó cerca de Hyoga.

- ¿Cómo van tus asuntos Shun? Seiya nunca nos cuenta mucho, creo que le gusta presumir de ser el único que sabe de ti – Habló con algo de resentimiento, incomodando al menor que no sabía como justificar su falta de contacto.

-¡Vamos Saori! Debe estar muy ocupado – Lo defendió Esmeralda buscando apoyo en el rubio - ¿No es cierto Hyoga?

-Supongo – Contestó con la voz apagada, provocando un vuelco repentino en las tripas del menor, que sintió sus mejillas arder en vergüenza ante el evidente desinterés del ruso.

Esmeralda notó enseguida que algo estaba mal entre los dos y acudió a la vieja táctica familiar que había heredado de antaño para momentos difíciles… "Cuando no sepas de que hablar, mira fotografías"

-Ho, ¿Por qué no miramos el álbum? Quiero ver si hay cambios significativos desde la última vez que te vimos Shun y a ti también Hyoga, los años no pasan en vano – Argumentó alegre, satisfecha con el interés que logró ganar de parte de los tres jóvenes en la sala.

-¿Salgo en algunas? – Cuestionó la pelilila con curiosidad. Alzando la voz para que Esmeralda la escuchara desde la otra sala.

-Sí, por no decir que casi en todas – Ironizó arrancando risas de Hyoga y Shun. No tardó en volver, junto a ella Ikki que había abandonado la mercancía en la cocina.

-¡Ho no! Fotos otra vez – Le susurró a la rubia mientras esta le daba una mirada apenada - ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó sutilmente conciente de que la rubia sólo hacía ello cuando la situación era incomoda.

-Es Hyoga y Shun – Medio murmuró con una sonrisa para disimular. El peliazul guardó silencio extrañado, esos dos y menos su hermano, no solían llevarse mal en absoluto con nadie, el hecho de que algo anduviera mal entre precisamente ellos era demasiado extraño.

-Miren – Dijo Esmeralda entregando un libro de fotos a cada uno, dejando en su falda los restantes.

-¡Esmeralda no! – Advirtió buscando la forma de arrebatarle los libros, llamando la atención de los demás – Quiero decir, están empolvados, te vas a ensuciar – Terminó apoderándose de ellos y dejándolos sobre sus piernas.

-Miren , estas fotos son del cumpleaños de Shiryu, pesaba dos kilos menos en esa época – Argumentó feliz Saori mientras le señalaba a Shun donde estaba y como su vestido se ceñía tan bien a sus caderas y cintura.

-Si, se ve que estabas más delgada – Acotó mientras distraídamente buscaba a Hyoga en la foto y daba con la imagen de Fler colgada de su cuello – Parece una lapa humana – Se le escapó entre dientes sin darse cuenta.

-¿Quién parece una lapa humana? – Preguntó interesada llamando la atención de Hyoga que dejaba su álbum de lado, mientras Ikki y Esmeralda miraban sorprendidos.

-Bueno… - Contestó nervioso, barriendo la foto con rapidez para buscar una víctima a quien decir que parece lapa – ¡Tatsumi! – Gritó asustando levemente a la pelilila que estaba muy cerca de él.

-¡Ho! Sí, sí… Tatsumi parece… algo así como, no sé si una lapa, pero si una bicho feo – Sonrió la chica ante la ocurrencia del menor.

-A mi me parece que la lapa humana es Fler – Acotó Esmeralda que se había acercado hasta ellos para mi miara la foto.

-No creo que a Hyoga le pareciera una lapa ¿Verdad? – Inquirió el peliazul codeando al rubio – Además, no estaría de novio con una lapa – Terminó riendo casualmente ante la mirada no conforme de la rubia que miraba la fotografía con interés.

-Debo reconocer que hay algo de lapa en ella – Sonrió el ruso acomodando su cabello hacia atrás, probablemente el comentario le había avergonzado un poco.

-Pero no te molesta del todo al parecer… ¿Vendrá aquí? – Pregunta Ikki descuidadamente volteando la página del álbum.

-Sí, llegará mañana, pero iremos a un hotel, no te preocupes por el espacio aquí, así puede llegar Shiryu con Shunrei y Seiya con Mino – Informó el rubio mientras las manos de Shun, pálidas y pequeñas, apretaba las uñas en su palma, tratando de evadirse de aquella conversación, de no escuchar más… no quería oír nada más… ojala un gran torbellino arrasara ahora mismo la sala y se lo llevara lejos, muy lejos de allí. Apuró su mano en su mejilla, para alcanzar a ocultar una lágrima que rodó hasta su mentón, pero que los entusiasmados chicos no notaron, estaban con su atención fija en la nueva foto en donde él, sonreía feliz, abrazado de Hyoga, Seiya y Mino.

-Parece que los únicos sin pareja somos nosotros – Codeó Saori al menor que respondió con una mueca lo suficientemente distante e indiferente, como para advertir a la pelilila de que abordaba terrenos desconocidos – Lo siento Shun… ¿Estás en alguna relación complicada?

-No… nada de eso, yo estoy soltero, libre – Se defendió – No quiero una mujer que me corte las alas yo quiero recorrer el mundo.

-Nunca pensé que terminaras siendo tú el aventurero e Ikki el maridito regalón – Bromeó la pelilila sacando sonrisas de todos.

-Las personas cambian – Contestó molesto, interrumpiendo el agradable momento, no había pretendido ser gracioso, si no más bien hiriente. Tenía tantos deseos en ese momento de herir que no podía tomar conciencia de lo que hacía - ¿No es así Hyoga? Tus anhelos de ser piloto y ser libre – Habló con un tono de burla – Imagino lo libre que eres volando una y otra vez desde Rusia a Japón. Todos los días, la misma ruta, el mismo camino, el mismo cielo, las mismas nubes, encerrado en un pájaro de metal el cual sigue una ruta establecida, sin variaciones.

Todos guardaron silencio, porque sin querer, había dado en una incomoda verdad. Y cuando miró a su hermano, supo que toda la intención había dado justo en el blanco, Hyoga estaba con la cabeza gacha, mirando el álbum sin levantar la vista.

Shun sintió que no podía volver atrás, había tomado el camino de la venganza tonta, decir algo amable ahora no tendría justificación ni veracidad, lo mejor era callar. Confirmar sus más temidas sospechas le había despertado una pasión agresiva y destructiva, pero también dolorosa, ella lo tenía a él, una mujer a sus ojos insípida, bonita pero, tan vacía, tenía al hombre que en sus sueños le hacía el amor, que al despertar le acunaba en sus brazos, que al cerrar los ojos le besaba, era como saber que le engañaban, como si tuviera un amante.

Sonrió ante la idea. Sin embargo, no creía realmente en que él estuviera insatisfecho con su carrera, con su trabajo, pensaba que era feliz, todo lo feliz que él no era y ahora descubría que a pesar de tener el amor, de tener una pareja y tener incluso quien lo amaba a escondidas, era infeliz y esa verdad, le hacía mucho más miserable que antes.


	5. El corazón no sabe mentir

**El corazón no sabe mentir**

Cuando la última palabra salió de su boca, el silencio que se había apoderado de la sala casi se tragaba a los cinco jóvenes cuerpos, arrastrando junto con ellos las paredes, los muebles y hasta el mismísimo aire de la sala.

-Eso fue… muy duro - Opinó Saori inquieta – Yo pienso que ser piloto de avión es muy… apasionante y… arriesgado, sin contar que tienes la responsabilidad de llevar con bien a tantos pasajeros.

-¡Me gusta lo que hago! – Interrumpió Hyoga - No se molesten en buscar cualidades en ello, me importa un "rábano" lo que pienses "tú" de eso - Se defendió irritado, evidentemente molesto, sus mejillas tenían un rubor intenso y los ojos le brillaban casi aguados.

-Si tú lo dices… – Respondió el peliverde con un nudo en la garganta, pero sin demostrar lo mal que se sentía en el exterior.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Alzó la voz el rubio – No me trates como estúpido que no lo soy, si quieres decirme algo este es el momento para hacerlo de una buena vez.

Las piernas a Shun le hormiguearon, los dedos parecían que se fusionarían con las rodillas de tanto que los apretaba en ellas, el corazón latía lento, muy lento, fugazmente miró los rostros de los demás espectadores casi en cámara lenta, Ikki no había callado al rubio cuando le levantó la voz, signo de que no entendía su actitud, Esmeralda parecía que esperaba que en cualquier momento alguien gritara "Es una broma, jajaja ¿Te lo creíste?" y Saori había cerrado el álbum de fotos para tomar una posición rígida y dispuesta a separarlos en caso de que se fueran a golpes.

¿Irse a golpes? ¿Cómo había terminado todo en eso?... no llevaba más de dos horas y… ¿Ya se irían a golpes?

-No tengo nada que decirte a ti, no te des tanta importancia – Murmuró forzando las palabras a salir, tratando de mantener la frialdad. Entendía perfectamente que Hyoga después de eso, no querría saber nada de él, pero eso era lo mejor, quería odiarlo, que le hiriera de forma directa para culparlo, para poder decirle a su corazón que era una mierda y que buscara algo mejor para poder tener paz. Quería estar decepcionado.

-Claro, es cierto ¿Qué me vas a tener que decir a mi? De cualquier forma, prefiero vivir mi patética vida, que la tuya – Escupió mientras se levantaba dispuesto a irse.

-¿Qué la mía? ¿Y se puede saber que tiene la mía? – Indagó el menor forzando a su cuerpo a levantarse, sintiendo que se caería en cualquier momento.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?... ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de tus gustos? – Le habló bajando el volumen de su voz, pero aumentando el tono malicioso. Shun sintió que se desmayaría… ¿Lo sabía? ¿Sabía que él estaba loco por él? ¿Qué lo amaba?

-Sé que te gustan los tíos Shun… y vienes a hablarme a mí de mi vida, siendo que tú no te atreves a confesar la verdad de la tuya… eso sí es patético – Se rió con satisfacción, mientras Ikki se levantaba de su asiento para indicarle el camino a la puerta.

-No regreses a mi casa Hyoga, si vuelves, no me voy a contener – Le dijo el moreno con el rostro desencajado, los puños apretados y una Esmeralda tras de él que intentaba asegurarse de que no cometiera una locura - ¡Largo!

El rubio se retiró sin más, no se despidió de nadie y sólo cuando la puerta de calle sonó con fuerza indicando que se había ido, Shun comprendió que tan poderosas pueden ser las palabras, que tan destructivas e insanas cuando no vienen del corazón y más aún, cuando no te puedes retractar.

-Es mejor que regrese al hotel esta noche, llamaré por la mañana – Saori se levantó abatida, el estrés de la situación era demasiado para cualquiera y después de dar una mirada atípica y desconcertante a Shun, salió por la puerta ante el silencio de los demás.

-Esmeralda… amor, ¿Puedes dejarnos a solas un momento? – Le pidió con la voz quebrada, ella prácticamente corrió fuera de la estancia. Shun suspiró. Mantuvieron el silencio un largo rato. Ikki no comenzaba nunca las palabras que parecían querer salir de su boca una y otra vez, pero que morían en sus labios constantemente. Las lágrimas que tanto contuvo, rodaron por sus mejillas con angustia, pero se detuvieron como si alguien hubiera cerrado la llave que las dejaba salir.

-Lo siento… me ha sacado de quicio con su comentario – Murmuró con aparente tranquilidad – Creo que he estado bajo mucha presión los últimos meses.

-Eso no es estar bajo presión… No sé porque le has dicho tales cosas a Hyoga, no es mi plan defenderlo después de lo que te ha dicho, pero no logro entender, tú no eres así – Sujetó su cabeza y frotó sus sienes, el peliver supo que tenía que ser más honesto.

-No soporto a Fler, es todo, ni ha Hyoga y su… no sé – Le dijo confundido, no sabía que inventar para justificarse, ni que decir que no le dejara en evidencia.

-Es cierto que esa chica no es de las más agradables, pero que yo sepa… no te ha hecho algo ¿O sí? – Inquirió con interés, quizás el asunto iba por algún evento del pasado del que jamás se enteró.

-No, no precisamente con intención – Contestó acorralado ¿Qué pasaba si le decía la verdad a Ikki? ¿Qué pasaba si le decía que se moría de celos porque esa tipa compartía la cama con Hyoga?

-¿Y que hay con Hyoga? ... antes ustedes se llevaban muy bien – Indagó nada convencido logrando un respingo en el menor.

-Eso era antes, han pasado años Ikki, yo he cambiado y ahora me gusta decir lo que pienso – Sintió que con eso firmaba su sentencia de mentiroso ¿Podía pretender ocultar aún más lo que sentía? Pero lo cierto, es que aunque quisiera, el rubio jamás le miraría, porque de partida ni siquiera era gay. ¿Para que darle a su hermano la preocupación de su infelicidad? ¿De su amor no correspondido? ¿De su eterna insatisfacción? No… decirlo era innecesario, porque no había una solución.

-Fuiste inoportuno y muy frío al decir todo ello, aún así… sé que somos hermanos y esto yo debería saberlo mejor que nadie, pero no quiero pecar de presuntuoso, al parecer, no te conozco por completo – Suspiró antes de preguntar, Shun supo que sería precisamente esa pregunta - ¿Eres gay?

Parecía que la palabra había rebotado en las paredes de la estancia. Un eco fantasmal que le golpeó las mejillas y la mirada descarada le hicieron sentir tan patético.

-Sí… - Se removió incomodo, sin mirar de frente al moreno que permaneció en silencio.

-¡Vaya…! No sé que decir – Juntó sus manos bajo su mentón y pensó hasta llegar a una cierta conclusión - ¿Estás enredado con Hyoga?

El menor levantó la vista sorprendido, ¡Qué más quisiera en su vida que responder que sí! Pero esa no era la realidad, la realidad era dolorosa y desgraciada.

-No, no lo estoy, él es… normal – Respondió fastidiado, frotando su frente de la misma forma que lo había hecho Ikki momentos antes.

-¿Tienes… tienes un compañero?... Y por favor, no digas que otros son normales, tú eres igual que el resto – Aclaró cansado y algo decaído.

-No lo tengo… no quiero uno tampoco, es complicado de explicar – Respondió siendo algo mas sincero, ya era demasiado para los dos continuar con aquella conversación y encima él ocultando sentimientos.

-¿Por qué Hyoga lo sabía y yo no? – Aunque la pregunta era de tonto reproche, el peliverde supo que era importante, pero no tenía la verdad para responder, él mismo no lo sabía.

-No lo sé – Suspiró pensando en su mala suerte – Se debe haber dado cuenta, quizás fui obvio alguna vez.

-¿A que te refieres? – Indagó el peliazul fastidiado, en verdad que él hubiese querido ser el primero en saberlo y no enterarse por una discusión que aún no entendía el porque se había generado.

-Alguna vez… Hyoga me gustó – Pensó que con eso, no estaba siendo tan hipócrita y le daba a su hermano una prueba más poderosa de que lo quería demasiado, que lo valoraba y de que era importante en su vida, su única familia.

-Diablos… el pato… ¿Qué le viste?... ¿Aún… aún – Trató de indagar.

-¡No! – Contestó tajante y con seguridad – Ya no, fue… sólo una atracción, ya sabes… insultando en ruso y siempre con sus actividades y fiestas, sus sueños locos, tan popular… – Terminó susurrando, el moreno lo observó en silencio – Creo que me molesté sobremanera, principalmente porque no es la persona que alguna vez creí era.

-Hyoga ha pasado momentos difíciles, no sé si todos podemos ser igual con el paso del tiempo – Espetó el mayor – De cualquier forma, no lo quiero aquí, no en mi casa.

-Pero yo fui el culpable, me dejé llevar por tonterías y ya estoy bien, lo que ha dicho de cualquier forma, es algo que tarde y temprano tendría que decir, me ha hecho un favor después de todo – Trató de arreglar el gran embrollo.

-No, no me importa si tú sacabas una pistola y le matabas, lo que me importa, es que él te ofendió, lo dijo para ofenderte, no para hacerte un favor y no lo quiero aquí… nunca más – Miró a Shun esperando su respuesta, su reacción, este sólo guardo silencio contrariado, sin saber que decir.

-Bien, es mejor que descanses, no has dormido y ahora terminamos casi sacándonos los ojos entre amigos, es demasiado para una sola mañana ¿No crees? – Se acercó y le abrazó con calidez – Espero que entiendas que a mi, puedes decírmelo todo, te amo Shun, y quiero que seas feliz, no dudes en decirme lo que pasa en tu corazón.

-Gracias Ikki… - Le abrazó en respuesta y se levantó para ir hasta el cuarto que el moreno le había preparado, tenía ganas de estar a solas y descansar.

Se arrojó sobre la cama sin fuerzas, un único pensamiento rondaba su mente.

"Hyoga lo sabía" y ahora su hermano también. Pero eso no era lo terrible, quizás el rubio sabía de su amor secreto ¡¡y eso sí que era tan humillante!!… por lo menos, si hubiera sabido que el rubio sospechaba que lo amaba, hubiera guardado silencio respecto a Fler.

Suspiró cansado, el hecho de que se lo restregara en la cara significaba que ni en estima le tenía.

Frotó sus ojos cansados, levemente hinchados y rojizos. No tenía ganas de llorar más y aún así su pecho y garganta estaban oprimidos. Se sentía tan furioso consigo mismo, todo lo que hizo, su comportamiento infantil, aquella muestra de pedantería que sorprendió a todos y ahora le avergonzaba y la última imagen de Hyoga abandonando la casa… suspirar también dolía.

Rodó por la cama para cobijarse entre las mantas, enrollándose con ellas para estar cálido y sentirse protegido y oculto. En ese momento, recordando la expresión de su hermano al hablar con él, aquellas palabras que en su momento pasaron sin mayor importancia, rebotaban en su mente.

¿A qué se había referido Ikki con "todo lo que Hyoga había pasado esos años"? No se atrevió a preguntar más sobre ello por temor de que descubriera sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero le preocupaba demasiado. ¿Ella habría jugado con él? Aquel pensamiento le carcomió el corazón con dolor y más desesperanza, él jamás le engañaría o mentiría, viviría sólo para complacerlo y amarlo. El jamás lo dañaría…

… pero lo había hecho momentos atrás, cuando dijo aquellas palabras dolorosas sólo buscando su propio bien, sin embargo, la intención se había regresado y se sentía aún más mal que antes. Tan falso y rastrero, decía amar a alguien con toda el alma, el cuerpo y el corazón, pero a la primera oportunidad, usó todas las palabras más filosas que jamás pensó usar, y le lastimó y le humilló y ridiculizó, sin tomar conciencia que se lastimaba, humillaba y ridiculizaba a si mismo.

-Soy una mierda, no merezco que me ames, por eso es que no tengo oportunidad contigo y nunca la he tenido, alguien como yo… - Susurró entre las almohadas de la cama y sus ojos secos, volvieron a humedecerse, acompañados de un dolor de cabeza aniquilante.

-Te amo tanto Hyoga – Sollozó con fuerza – Cómo te amo…

Las lágrimas volvían a fluir.


	6. La noche y sus secretos

**La noche y sus secretos**

"El techo fue completamente construido a base de pastas de arcilla y decoración pictórica al fresco"… "Con las lluvias, todo se está deteriorando, el agua cae como cataratas por las paredes llevándose parte de un patrimonio maravilloso que es universal"… "Dejaremos el proyecto en sus manos, confiamos en que llevará a buen fin la reparación y restauración completa antes de que sea el aniversario… son casi 450 años"… "Confiamos en su capacidad"…

Shun despertó sudando…

El cuello le dolía por haberse quedado dormido en aquella incomoda posición y sentía la boca completamente seca. Trató de humedecerse los labios, pero no consiguió sentirse aliviado con ello, quería beber algo fresco con prontitud. Notó con algo de molestia que no había un reloj a la vista y por tanto, no sabía que hora era. Sin embargo, por la ventana, se apreciaba claramente que el día se había ido y las estrellas ya acompañaban la noche.

-He dormido todo el día – Murmuró en el silencio del cuarto – Pero me siento igual de cansado.

Se estiró y bajó sus pies, aún con los zapatos puestos, de la cama. Agradecía que nadie intento ir a hacerle más cómodo su dormir, porque de haber sido así, se hubiera sentido groseramente invadido. Ikki al igual que él, también había crecido, ya no le ahogaba con sus abrazos ni con desconfianza por todo. Ahora el tenía otras muchas cosas de las que preocuparse, más si pensaba en el pequeño que venía en camino. Sonrió al darse cuenta que sentía celos por él. Sí… como si fuera el hermano mayor que queda a un lado… temeroso de que ya no lo quieran sus padres.

Se incorporó por completo y abandono el cuarto, encontrándose con el corredor a oscuras, lejos, al final, podía apreciar la luz suave de alguna lámpara encendida aún en la sala. Caminó en esa dirección esperando encontrar a alguien, pero no había nadie allí. La luz provenía de un farol encendido en el jardín, el cual lograba alumbrar parte de la sala a través de los grandes ventanales de la casa. En verdad era un lugar hermoso, ideal para formar una familia, candido y acogedor. Se dejó caer en el mullido sofá, aún sentía sed.

Miró todo con calma, al llegar no había podido apreciar todos los detalles, pero ahora, a solas, se daba cuenta que todo estaba organizado y en orden. Sonrió al deducir que eso era obra de Esmeralda, ya que su hermano jamás había sido muy dado a la organización. Frente a él un gran estante de madera, sostenía una gran hilera de enciclopedias y revistas de colección, pero en particular, su vista se desvió a lo que reconoció como los álbumes que por la tarde estuvieron observando. Su estómago se revolvió dolorosamente. Recordar lo que había pasado tan sólo horas atrás, le hacía sentir nuevamente miserable. Pensó en que pasaría si llamaba a Hyoga por teléfono y se disculpaba, he incluso que pasaría si él le visitaba y le pedía perdón en persona y entre tantos pensamientos, pensó también que pasaría si se declaraba... si le confesaba el verdadero motivo de su apatía.

Era otra vez de noche y él estaba solo y pensando en él. ¿Era esa su condena? Entregar cada pensamiento a ese amor no correspondido que se alejaba cada vez más y más. ¿Qué diría de tenerlo enfrente nuevamente? Porque era seguro que se volverían a ver. Aunque no sabía si Ikki lo quería ver o no en su fiesta de aniversario.

¿Y qué dirían los demás al enterarse de su pelea?....

-Maldición ¿Por qué? Soy un estúpido, un estúpido… Hyoga – Apretó un cojín a su lado, lo abrazó y luego lo mordió, ahogando un grito de desesperación mientras lograba relajar en parte su espalda. Se mantuvo quieto un rato y volvió a sentarse derecho en el sofá. Junto a la mesita en donde había estado sentado Hyoga por la tarde, había un pequeño bulto negro.

Inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¿Podría ser ese algún objeto que el ruso hubiera olvidado? Después de todo, había abandonado abruptamente la casa.

Se levantó a prisa y tanteó el borde del cojín para sacar por completo el objeto… era una billetera negra. En un costado estaba gravado el nombre de una compañía aérea, supuso sería en donde trabajaba.

La examinó con la vista un largo momento, sin atreverse a abrirla. Miró a todas partes, olvidando el hecho de que parecía que el resto de los habitantes dormían profundamente. Miró entonces la hora en la pared, advirtiendo que eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada.

-Tengo mucha sed… - Buscó una excusa para atrasar aquel momento, parecía tener en sus manos un tesoro de valor incaculable y sentía demasiada expectación al respecto. Dejó la billetera en el sofá y caminó rumbo a la cocina, pero regresó apurado sobre sus pasos para mejor asegurarse y llevarla con él, no fuera que desapareciera.

El corazón le latía tan fuerte que pensó podría despertar a Ikki y Esmeralda con su palpitar, aunque la casa fuera tan enorme parecía que lo escucharían. Encendió la luz de la cocina y buscó un vaso para servirse enseguida agua del grifo y la bebió desesperado, ahogándose con el líquido para terminar tosiendo. Cuando recuperó la compostura, mantuvo un largo silencio, el mini escándalo formado podría haber despertado a medio vecindario. Se rió de si mismo y sus labios se apretaron al confirmar que aquella billetera aún estaba en su pantalón.

Existía y no era una alucinación.

Regresó a la confortable sala y se quitó los zapatos para acurrucarse en el sofá alumbrado por la tenue luz del farol. Las plantas que adornaban el jardín, lograban hacer ahora sombras delicadas sobre todo los muebles y su propio cuerpo, mariposas negras que mecidas por una débil brisa nocturna de ciudad, le daban tranquilidad. Esa tranquilidad que tanto le hacía falta.

Tomó entre sus manos nuevamente la billetera, en su corazón, deseaba con fuerzas le perteneciera, como si fuera un perrito que olió a su amo, la presencia de Hyoga para él, estaba marcada. Por fin sus dedos se decidieron, hurgando delicadamente en el cierre para tener el tesoro abierto de par en par.

-Tarjetas… - Suspiró mientras observaba la VISA y otras tantas apiladas de forma desordenada, sin respetar los gabinetes correspondientes para organizarlas de forma ascendente – Eres un desordenado Hyoga – Las acarició con cariño – Te pareces a Ikki en esto.

Por detrás del compartimiento de tarjetas, había guardados muchos papeles, algunas facturas, cuentas y números de teléfono, que supuso nunca traspasó a su móvil. Abrió algunas descubriendo que el ruso aún disfrutaba de nadar, muchos vales de piscinas temperadas se apilaban aglotonadas dentro de la billetera.

-Aún eres un niño… - Sonrió mientras las regresaba a su lugar, tratando de que no se notara su inspección cuando el objeto fuera devuelto a su dueño. Al costado derecho, parecía haber una pequeña agenda, pero que dentro no tenía nada escrito, jamás la había ocupado al parecer, lo más gracioso es que al verificar la fecha, descubrió que era de unos cuantos años atrás.

-No me lo creo – Murmuró con risa – Eres aún peor que mi Ni-san – Divertido regresó la agenda a su lugar y continuó hurgando hasta sacar una fotografía doblada a la mitad. En ella estaban casi todos, excepto Mino. Quizás ella había tomado la foto, no lo sabía.

Recordaba ese día, fue para el cumpleaños de Shiryu en que todos se reunieron a festejarle. Todos lucían tan felices, Hyoga sonreía resplandeciente mientras le abrazaba por la espalda.

-"Soy yo" – Moduló con los labios sin dejar salir su voz. Por primera vez en toda su vida, estaba junto a Hyoga en una fotografía. Pero él no recordaba ese instante ¿Cómo podía no recordar ese momento? Haber estado entre los brazos del rubio y ¿No recordarlo? En la foto, Fler era un personaje secundario, alejado de ellos dos con sus amigas.

Su rostro, su propio rostro, era de incomodidad. Su corazón lloró dentro de su pecho. Era un mal amigo, un pésimo amigo. Nunca preguntó por él, porque así, no sufriría sabiendo que estaba feliz, pero debió hacerlo, si tanto lo amaba entonces, debió cerciorarse de su felicidad. ¿Qué pasaba con lo que Ikki le había dicho entonces? Hyoga quizás sufrió todos esos años, si bien no por amor, quizás por soledad.

¿Por qué no estaba feliz en la foto? ¿Por qué no sonreía entre los brazos de Hyoga si lo que más quería era estar con él?

Hyoga odiaba la soledad, a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo, vivir con ellos no fue un problema, todos eran felices en esos tiempos incluidos él y el rubio. Era feliz porque estaba con sus amigos, con personas que lo querían… si marchó a Rusia para ser piloto, quizás volvió a estar solo y triste, quizás recordó amargos momentos y se mortificó sabiendo que otros tenían felicidad mientras que él no.

_¿Podía ser que fueran igual de desdichados?_

-Soy un egoísta – Suspiró - Me he dicho a mi mismo que lo que hago es por bien de los demás, alejarme de todos ellos y sus vidas para no hacerles sufrir con la mía, pero todo está mal, ellos también han sufrido… ¿Por qué guardaste esta foto Hyoga? ¿Soy importante para ti? ¿Lo era?

Guardó la foto en la billetera una vez más. Podría ser que el rubio siempre esperó saber de él, que fueran amigos como antes a pesar de la distancia, que le demostrara interés, pero él se alejó de todos y aún más de su amor.

¿Podía Hyoga haberse comunicado con él si siempre estaba de viaje? Él único que lo hacía era Seiya, pero era él mismo quien le informaba de su paradero, y jamás le preguntó por el ruso, tenía miedo de saber que había encontrado el amor.

E Ikki, su hermano y su vida de casado, su hermosa vida de pareja, su envidiable felicidad… ¿Estaría tranquilo teniéndolo, lejos? Sabía que su hermano lo amaba y aún así, se mantuvo alejado… alejado de todos a los que quería para que no le lastimaran con su felicidad, mientras su corazón se marchitaba en desesperanza… en soledad, en desamor.

Si amaba tanto a Hyoga, entonces, debía ser feliz al verle con Fler, debería ser feliz de verlo bien, enamorado, con planes en su vida, con amor. Y él debía ser feliz con eso… aceptarlo y ser valiente, enfrentar su destino. ¿Todos tienen alguien en su vida a quien amar? Probablemente sí, pero no está escrito que todos ellos quienes aman, sean correspondidos. El amor es generoso… no necesita recibir, aunque sea maravilloso ser correspondido.

_No es amor si no puedo ser feliz con tu felicidad Hyoga, puede que todos estos años, sólo fuera un niño caprichoso, que al no tener lo que quería, se enfuruñó y alejó del resto, castigándolos a todos con su ausencia, con su desinterés, castigándolos a todos sobre todo a él, a quien le hacía pensar en su amor no correspondido noche y día. _

-Sé que te amo Hyoga, es una certeza en mi vida, no hay más significados, ni nuevas palabras para lo que siento, no vendrá alguien más para borrarte de mi corazón, porque yo no quiero que salgas de ahí, nunca – Se aferró a la billetera, inhalando el aroma a cuero que despedía sutilmente, buscando alguna esencia, pero sin tener victoria – Te diré la verdad amor… te diré todo y dejaré de ser tan estúpido. Al menos, sé mi amigo.

Cuando miró el reloj de la pared, ya eran pasadas las cuatro de la mañana. Se levantó llevando la billetera con él hasta su cuarto, quizás debería entregársela a primera hora. Entregársela y hablar. Hablar también con Ikki.

Entró al dormitorio y fue por ropa limpia, se daría una ducha y se vestiría, sabía que era imposible volver a dormir y tampoco tenía sueño. Después de una ducha, podría pensar tranquilamente, esperar el amanecer y decidir que haría con todos esos sentimientos tan confusos y cambiantes.

La noche terminaría pronto.


End file.
